As tape is simple, clean and convenient to use, it is commonly used in the world. Because of its popularity, tapes with different width, length and material were developed for different applications and purposes, and tape dispensers for different types of tapes were introduced as a result. To suit different types of tapes, tape dispensers were designed in different structures and types. The most popularly used tape dispensers are illustrated by (A) of FIG. 3. This type of tape dispenser has a structure shown by FIG. 4. It has a tape compartment (11') on a base (1') with two grooves (12',12a') extending downwards from the top of the tape dispenser to act as mortises to accommodate two shafts (21') on both sides of a tape axle (2'), a cutting device (13') in the front edge of the tape dispenser to cut the tape (3) after the tape head (31) is pulled to a desired length by the rotation of the axle mounted on the base. As tape axle and base of traditional tape dispensers are separate parts joined together, the tape axis often falls off or lost, causing a big disturbance in use.